


truth serum

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Verse, F/F, Kissing, Vines, arkham city, i love these two, my wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Selina said more than she would have liked.





	truth serum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am thinking about how gay I am for these two and Ivy's vines and how gaming sins thought they were doing something if you understand what Imean-

Selina softly moaned at the tightening vines. It was a nice feeling, but she had all her blood flowing into her head and she wasn't sure if she could feel her toes anymore. Ivy looked at the hanging feline, before smirking. "You know, I've been working on a serum. Make you spill every truth I ask for." Selina looked up at her, unimpressed. "Well with that look, you are most definitely going to be it's first victim." And the vine slid down her leather outfit, pricking enough venom into her. "Shit Ivy." If the blood wasn't already in her face she would have flushed at the thought of Ivy forcing her to confess her many secrets.

"Should be working any minute now." But she left it alone for about 10 minutes before asking her first question. "Do you know the Batman's identity?" "Yes." She hums. "What where you really going to do for the plant that you said you were going to retrieve if I opened the vault?"  "Crush it- damn it Ivy" The vine squirmed  tighter around Selina and she arched her back. "What are your views on plants?" "I hate them, but your own varyings are beautiful, and often I think about them when I'm-" "enough. What do you think of me." "I love you and I sometimes wish I was your lover." The vines constricted Selina and she moaned in pleasure. It shouldn't have been good, the vines can kill her if they wanted."

"Oh really?" "I love your vibrant red curls and I wish I could thread my fingers through them, and feel your lips against mine. I loved the sting from them he first time you had actually pressed yours against mine to control me Ivy please-" Ivy dropped Selina and she fell into her back, squeezing her thighs together. "Well kitty, you might just get rewarded for your honesty." Ivy smiled, sliding ontop of Selina, who softly whimpered at the contact. Ivy leaned down and pressed her lips against Selina with a smile.


End file.
